The Doctor and the Golden Temptress A Love Story
by Angelica burrows
Summary: The first time the Doctor ever meets the one for him. Her golden essence always keeps him coming back for more  NOT ROMANCE! You have to read to get it :P


The Doctor and Golden Temptress (Don't Let the Title Fool You)

Villengard, the former capitalization of the sonic industry. It had been the prime factory for every blaster, sonic screwdriver, and rifle in existence…but after the meltdown in 3912, it had been shut down. This was were, of all places, the Tardis brought him. Popping his head out of his blue craft, the Doctor warily peeked about the corner. Satisfied that there was no immediate attack, he jumped out with a grandiose flourish. Looking back and forth, he sighed as his arms fell limply at his hands. Had he not told the Tardis to land in the Monarch Planet of Generova Six? This wasn't Generova Six. Jerking his gaze back towards the Tardis, the Doctor frowned as he rebuked it. "_Good lot you've brought me here to. There's nothing but all there trees…" _ Stepping back into his home, the Doctor moved to the core. Slamming back the accelerator, he smiled as he recalculated. Unfortunately…there was no response. Looking up at his craft, the frustrated male slammed a stiff palm against the cylinder shaft. "_What's this about? Come on girl, don't get a snip about ya! We are going to Generova Six!" _

In response, the Tardis shut off her lights.

Grousing as he pushed his hands into his pockets, the Doctor was forced to retreat back outside. Kicking the side door with his foot, the man regretted the former action as he hopped on one foot in pain. "_Well fine…I'll do some…explooooring. Maybe you will have a better idea of things when I get back.." _ As he moved off, the sentient piece of technology laughed inwardly, her memory systems enjoying to torment her master.

Looking about himself the Doctor quietly noted that one could say it was a lovely place… Sunshine was not artificial, and a soft wind blew through the dense forest of trees. The weather seemed a steady seventy five degrees, and the grass was spongy and delightful. Plomping himself down in a shady part of the forest, the man took in his surroundings with calm. It was places like these that convinced him that the haunting decision of his past had been the right one… Leaning his head back with the hint of a smile toying at his mouth, the Doctor almost felt like he would take off his leather jacket….almost.

As he closed his eyes he could almost hear a soft voice run along the wind, comforting him into a dreamless slumber.

Waking up in the dark and not remembering why you were under a tree in the first place could have been one of the less pleasing experiences he had ever woken up to. And not to mention that his stomach was beginning to growl… He enjoyed food, but he never kept any with him on the Tardis. There had not been a companion in years, and why would he if he could visit anywhere…anytime to get some? Remembering his current plight, however, made him sallow. The Tardis was refusing to leave for some odd reason, and he now was cut off from any source of nourishment…

Stumbling upwards, the man moved back through the woods, his eyes roaming for any possible danger that could stalk in this woodland. That's when he saw her…

A bunched mass collecting in a tree, the golden glory radiating off the body. It was like witnessing a miracle. The smooth curve of the neck, the yellow tinge of the peeling skin… The most beautiful scents wafted towards the Doctor from the spot, enticing him closer. Not a word was spoken as he reached towards the young beauty, his eyes in amazement. He had never seen one so natural…so beautifully crafted before. As he slid his hands over the cool skin, the Doctor retrieved the luscious beauty from the tree. He did it carefully, slowly, for fear of dropping such a lovely thing. His fingertips inspected the delicacy, running gracefully over its curves and lines. There were small fleck freckles across the skin, making him even all the more curious to have a taste….

The decision was made at the final union. Flesh was moved beneath his mouth as he engulfed his new prize, savoring it for the very first time. Tangy, sweet…melting in his very mouth like a gift only found from the heavens….He would taste again and again…never wishing to taste anything else…

….

"_Doctor….Doctor….did you hear what I asked you?" _ Rose folded her arms, patiently waiting for a response. Swallowing his food haphazardly, he snapped out of his memory stupor. "_Huh, wha?" _ Rolling her blue eyes at him, the woman snatched the rest of his food away. Groaning as she did so, the Doctor ran his fingers through his hair. "_Ohhh, give it back, Rose." _ Looking at the fruit, she tossed it back to him. That new smile of his was….charmingly irresistible… "_I asked you when did you ever first have a banana..I'm starting to believe it's all you ever eat.."_ Scrunching up his nose at her as he took another bite, the Doctor chuckled. Little had she known that he had been reliving that very day..

Setting the banana aside, the Doctor turned his full attention to her. "_Ah well….me and bananas go way back, are you sure you want to hear the story? The one were I had my fist pear is much more ….humorous… god awful things…why would anyone eat a pear anyway?" _ Rose smiled as she curled up next to him in the pilot seat of the Tardis, her eyes looking up like a child expecting a fantastical story at bedtime. That one look told him all he needed to know. A grin engulfed his face as he picked up his third, and uneaten, banana out of the bunch he had now fully stocked…

"_Well, it was before you and I ever met, the Tardis brought me to a grove…and then began the greatest love story you would ever find…_

_Between a Timelord…_

_And a banana…."_

A/N

Everyone remembers The Doctor's obsession with Bananas, yes? Well…how did it start….and when? They really never mentioned it before (that I know of, correct me if I am wrong) the Ninth…sooo…I figured, why not...lets make it a story! This is a flashback from the Ninth Doctor first trying a banana…to the Tenth recalling the events. (For you hardcore DW fans…yes the 10th hates his pears doesn't he! XD)

Anyway! Thanks for reading. R/R if you could!

Happy Reading!


End file.
